Tension 2: Death's Reign of Terror (Book 2)
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: Mark and Stalker are back and must survive a day in hell. After a girl freaks out on a ride claiming it is going to crash, it does. Now they along with 5 others must figure out what is going. Rated M for Intense Violence and Strong Language. See profile for info regarding the trilogy!
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**Wow, special thanks to all the people both on and off this site, that favorited the first book. I bring you the long awaited 2****nd**** book. This will make fun of Final Destination. Before you flame me, this will have a much happier ending than the movies did. There will be 5 survivors plus a special guest that will make fans cheer. Thanks so much for giving me the support to continue Mark and Stalker's journey. **

Chapter 1: Fate

Mark sighed as he followed the two members of the Zen to god new where. Stalker was bounding like a puppy on ahead while Mark and the Queen were left behind to gaze with polite amusement after the young member of the Zen. She had been doing this constantly and people gave her odd looks. For no one had seen an alien look so happy before. This was an interspecies friendly ride and because of that people had to deal with the sight of a happy alien.

Because Mark had stopped the attack of an abnormally colored alien known as a Predator, the Marine in charge of an attempt at assassinating Mark gave him and two others (the Queen and Stalker) advance tickets to the newly opened amusement park in space that just opened.

**It's good that she is able to go like this. Too much hive politics are no good for anyone and she needed to go out. **

Mark, amused as Stalker grabbed some poor saps ice cream started laughing as the guy initially angry quickly gave up when he saw who it was that had grabbed his ice cream.

**She needed this and a ride in space is a concept so unheard of these days. She is my girlfriend after all. What kind of sick fuck wouldn't invite the people or creatures in his life to the grand opening? **

Amused hissing followed this mini rant. **It was just an observation Mark! Ever since Stride I have been thinking, I am not getting any younger and the way you loved my daughter gets me to thinking. I **Mark yelled as Stalker immediately pounced on him.

**Got ya Mark. Now you have to do what I say, and what I say is we go on a ride. The ones we have been on sucked ass, so I say we go on Death's Reign next. **

Mark looked where she was pointing with her claw and gulped. Glaring down at them was an artist's rendering of Death and Mark shuttered at how intense the sculptor made it.

It was covered with graffiti but the grim reaper himself looked monstrous and was holding a sign.

All ye who enter, beware the fate of time

If it is your time then I will strike.

I will see you soon

Mark shuddered again as he finished reading. **Aren't they supposed to say the usual thing and say that it is not for children or something? That sounds a bit too weird. **

A girl was in front of them looking at the sign. She had red hair and Mark if he wasn't already in love with Stalker would have said she was pretty.

**It is supposed to be that way, silly. They want to get into character. **Stalker bounded on ahead hissing with pretend ferocity at anyone who got in her way. She passed right on by the red head who didn't shriek but as Mark and the Queen passed her, Mark got a glimpse of the girl's face.

It was puffy as if from crying, and she was looking around as if nervous. She gave him a slight smile mouthing the words, first time. Mark smiled and nodded totally at ease.

She got in line and Mark wondered what the girl's story was. Was her boyfriend taking her on a ride that she didn't want to go to? **She seems like the kind of person that is extremely sensitive to those around her. I wouldn't worry. **

Mark nodded. Something was wrong with the red head, not with her personally but just something. Almost like she was there against her will.

Finally, they arrived at the line before they would embark. The girl had somehow gotten in front of them and finally it was time for the ride to almost begin.

She went into the car second to last while Mark, Stalker, and the Queen got into the final car. Mark immediately grinned as Stalker had some trouble with the seat harness. The rides just got a new order to allow for interspecies seat belts and seats.

It was a hard and clumsy effort but finally she got it worked out. They were still waiting for the rest of the passengers to board. The girl just sat there looking like she was out of it. Poor thing must be freaked.

When the ride was almost finished boarding, her head snapped back violently and she gave a loud gasp. She then unbuckled her seat belt and stared in horror at something. "Oh my god, just like in…." She then said, "I got to make sure that it wasn't a dream. She touched the front of her seat and what little Mark saw of her features turned white.

At this time the ride was making the final preparations and that was when the explosion happened. "DON'T FUCKEN TOUCH THE BUTTON!" Tears ran down her face as she started hyperventilating. "THE RIDE IS GOING TO CRASH. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON." She was crying and worked furiously at her seat beat.

This was causing some unrest and various people were laughing but Mark could see the stress behind those eyes. She wasn't some raving lunatic. He found his seat belt locked but said "I don't want to go on a ride that malfunctions. Can someone untie me or whatever? The girl looked as though she could kiss him but seeing as how he was surrounded by aliens that looked like a couple she held off.

The ride's catch release bar opened up and Mark instantly jumped up. The queen's bar released and she got up. Stalker's hadn't though and she gave a furious tug. By this time several people who were curious as to the "raving lunatic" joined them, but Mark was focused on Stalker.

She was trapped and by this time there was a chant of "let's go, " The attendant apologized and pressed the button causing the ride to move forward. With Stalker still on the ride. Mark yelled at the attendant to stop the ride but either there was a lot of chaos.

**Oh silly me I forgot." **She slashed at herself and acid blood dripped down cutting into the material. She was free and she shot out and into Mark's arms.

"Would you mind telling us what the fuck is wrong with you?" One of the guys shouted at the girl who was still crying and she gave a loud sniff.

"I saw…" "I don't care if you saw the winning lottery ticket number, your big scene caused me to miss out on the biggest fucking ride of the year."

Mark went between them with a shaken Stalker and the Queen right behind him. "Hey man, she said she saw something about the ride crashing. That sounds like a pretty damn good reason to me." The man turned on Mark, his eyes going slightly wide when he saw the company he was with. "Holy shit, your consorting with aliens" But was instantly silenced by a piercing scream from behind.

Several people were seen falling off the ride and upon seeing this the girl's eyes widened and she fainted, Mark catching her before she fell. The guy who had accosted her had his eyes open and several people pointed and some were screaming. "I saw that happen. Satisfied you asshole?" The girl managed to open her eyes and was glaring at the guy.

Some cars were falling and crushed some people spraying blood everywhere, but mark and the others were safe. They were rooted to the site and couldn't move if they wanted to.

**This ends this chapter. The deaths will be way more violent than they were portrayed in this first chapter. Special thanks to everyone who wanted a sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2: Helen

**This chapter sets up the characters so not much actually happens. This was originally submitted on my Wii, but cleaned up a bit in word. I have multiple sites that I submit this to and one of them allowed me to update from there. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Mark stared in horror as what the girl said came to pass. He just couldn't believe that he had escaped certain death. She was screaming pretty hard now and he took hold of her whispering nothings in her ear. Sensing that this was important Stalker allowed the contact while the Queen kept staring at the carnage.

She too couldn't believe what the hysterical human had done. She had never known a human that could predict the future. Indeed, it was a rare gift. Stalker feeling bad quickly wrapped the girl with her tail and squeezed slightly. It had the desired effect and slowly the girl calmed down

"While I am glad that I am alright you still haven't answered my question alien fucker. Why are you dallying with these fuckers?" Mark couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. A woman had just predicted the future and he was asking after that?

Before he could answer though, someone beat him to it. "Don't be such a dick Anthony. Who the fuck cares if he fucks a xeno? At least he loves her. Love is love no matter where you find it. (then to Mark)

Sorry about Anthony, he strongly believes in a strict human only relationship. I'm Tina and the one you're holding is Helen. We all look after her. It seems kinda weird that the people who get off that death trap are her closest friends. What is your name?"

"Mark (He points to Stalker) Stalker (He points to the Queen) and MOTHER a queen." He was still holding Helen along with Stalker. She was a lot calmer now and she signaled the two to let her go but she did not leave Mark's side when he did let go.

The two members who had not introduced themselves yet called themselves Gabe and Sarah. Gabe was a quiet looking youth with mousy hair that ran down his face and covered his eyes, while Sarah was tall and gangly looking with brown hair and piercing green eyes.

It seemed that everyone except Anthony were interested in the fact that Mark was friendly with a dangerous alien species. Eventually though their social party was interrupted as a guard came up to them and enquired as to the events leading up to the tragedy. Helen was too scared to speak so Mark told the events the best he had seen with a grateful look from Helen as he did so.

When he was finished, the guard didn't look convinced but didn't push them for some more info.

Excusing himself, he wondered away leaving the 8 friends still shaken. Finally everyone but Tina, Helen, Mark, Stalker, and the Queen wondered away. Tina at Mark's slight accusing stare explained, "Oh we are always splitting up like this. After something like this, who can blame them?"

Mark nodded accepting this, turned to Stalker and the Queen.

**Should we accompany them? I think that it would be a good idea just to support Helen**

**I agree; in fact I would have ordered you as the Queen to help them**.

Stalker also agreed if a tad hesitant. Mark didn't catch this though. Telling an amused Tina their plans, they headed for the exit unaware of the peril that would soon befall them


	3. Chapter 3: The Steam Room

I am not sure that this can happen, but the death contained in this chapter is based on a fear of mine. I am older now sure, but when I was younger I always had this fear. Thanks to the millions of fans that wanted a sequel. There will only be 3 deaths because reader requests called for one character to survive, and I always listen to requests. I think it is because I am too nice to say no to someone.

Chapter 3: The Steam Room

They took a shuttle to a hotel since Mark, Stalker, and the Queen didn't have anywhere else to go. Tina drove the shuttle while Mark and Stalker attempted to calm down the traumatized Helen. She hadn't said much but then again when you witness somebody dying, you lose the will to speak.

****"So what exactly did you see Helen? In case you're worried about me making fun of you, nothing really surprises me anymore, so I won't laugh." This cheered up Helen slightly but she still refused to speak. Stalker nudged her head gently against Helen causing the girl to jump slightly. This cheered her up and she began her tale.

"I saw various people die on the ride. Horrible it was. I can't remember the exact order, all I know is I died last. I woke up dismissing it, but then I saw things that I had seen in the premonition before the crash and I knew that it was a warning. But from whom and why?"

She shook then and violently at that and it took all Mark and Stalker had to hold her as the young woman shook violently. Tina, who was still driving left it to Mark to calm down the stricken woman. The Queen was endlessly fascinated with what Tina was doing so she was in front watching her.

This caused untold amounts of uncertainty in the young girl but was extremely grateful for Mark to be on friendly terms with the aliens.

At last the shuttle arrived and Tina allowed herself to finally calm down the shivering girl. Working together, they helped Helen out of the shuttle and into the room. Tina's family owned the hotel and therefore allowed her to stay for free.

Helen was a wreck and was shaking badly. At last they arrived in the room, and Helen as gently set down on a comfy looking bed. "Want to explain why the owner had just let you rent a room for free?"

Tina sighed and looked down at Helen who was crying again. "I own it or to be more realistic my parents do and they let me stay here for free in between times. I just have to look after my little sister." Mark stared at her not quite believing what he was hearing. "Did you just say sisters? Helen is your sister and your friends look after her?" Tina nodded. "Correct! She is my younger sister by one year." Helen was still crying over the traumatic even that had just occurred.

"The reason she is like this is because she is not used to death. I guess you can say she lives a sheltered existence always relying on others and plus she was abused sexually by an old boyfriend. She rarely talks around strangers. The fact that you are able to get this out of her is because she feels safe around you. Or it could be Stalker's tail that calmed her down."

Mark looked back at the still traumatized Helen and felt immediately grateful that he had Stalker. Soon she was fast asleep, Stalker's tail curled protectively around Helen. The calm breathing assured her feeling of comfort.

"We should get some sleep, who knows what tomorrow will bring? Are you really with these creatures, you know romantically?" Mark nodded. "I am with Stalker; the queen was mother to my first love Stride. I can tell you about it before we turn in. It is a rather long story so make sure you have the time."

"Of course I want to hear it; it sounds like an amazing story. To befriend not one but two of them is something that only happens in dreams. I always found them fascinating but was scared to approach them."

Mark sat down next to Stalker while the Queen sat down on the other side and Mark began his tale.

(Meanwhile)

****Gabe sighed as he left the others to go to the pool. He was tired of following everyone and not even riding on roller coasters when the opened in space. He was best friends with Amy not the others. Oh he liked the others well enough, just was more friendly with Amy. He was currently on his way to the space pool that had opened up recently. He had always been a terrific swimmer. He had called Amy to see if she would join him but so far there was no answer.

His shuttle arrived at the building that housed the pool. Making sure he had all his equipment, he touched down and before he knew it, he was passing the reception desk and heading toward the men's room. He dressed down to swimming trunks and then headed toward the steam room. He had always used them to get wet instead of a shower like they had asked. He was one of the few people in the place.

He found himself hesitating as if some unknown fear was holding him back. But then he shook it off to nerves. He made it to the door of the steam room and opened it. Steam hissed out at him and the weird feeling came back. He had always been slightly nervous when it came to being in a steam room.

He walked in and winced slightly at the loud slam of the door. He went over to the bench and sat down. He was the only one in the room and he was again slightly nervous.

_The glass thermometer was hesitating at the halfway mark. The mark where it was supposed to stay and the area that the staff designated the danger zone. Finally it rose higher and higher toward the danger zone._

_Gabe started to sweat, and this was a sweat that meant things were getting hotter. Steam hovered in front of him almost taunting him with how hot it was getting. _

_Outside an employee was pushing a cart. He was maintenance personal and he as in charge of cleaning after the little brats. A ball hit him in the face causing him to stumble backwards a little. "Hey, you little bastards have gone too far this time" and he ran off leaving the cart behind. He had forgotten to put a weight on it or otherwise the thing would roll. Which was what it did. It rolled seemingly on its own before stopping in front of the door to the steam room. _

Gabe was starting to get uncomfortable. It was way too damn hot and he was having a hard time breathing because of the steam. He stood up not noticing the ripping sound that occurred when he stood up. He walked over to the door and wincing at the pain in his feet but he ignored it.

Finally he made it to the door and tried to open it but immediately winced as the door burned his hand. His hand came away sharply and he winced as the pain didn't immediately go away. He was trapped! He turned to go back to his seat but stopped dead. A huge patch of skin complete with some bathing suit was boiling in the corner and that wasn't what was the worst part.

When he looked down he noticed a similar patch of skin leading to the door. It too was boiling. He then did something stupid, he lifted up his foot and balancing on one foot, he looked at the damage. It was horrible. When he had walked to the door, the pain in his foot meant that he had lost some skin. The bone was now showing and he knew that the other foot looked just as worse. He was still balancing with one foot and he was losing the battle with gravity.

Finally he fell. On his stomach. He screamed in pain as the boiling sensation happened. Blood was starting to form out from under him. He attempted to get up but the sense of being boiled alive was keeping him rooted to the spot. He yelled for anyone to help but being on your stomach lessens the sound of your voice.

With the last of his strength he pushed up and finally he was ripped free. The pain was intense and when he looked down he gasped. For a split second his eternal organs were in place, and then with a sickening plop they fell to the ground. Blood was pumping from the wound spraying the walls with gore. Gabe was remarkably still alive and his heart was the only organ left. But soon that fell and boiled with the rest. Gabe fell dead to the floor and continued to sizzle sickenly.

(Back to Mark)

Mark had just finished his story when the explosion came. Helen sat bolt upright and continued to scream bloody murder. Both Mark and Tina with Stalker right behind them went straight to the crying girl. She screamed and kicked and cried some more.

"Helen what happened, why are you crying?" Tina asked a completely hysterical Helen. The girl calmed down enough to say. "Gabe is dead!"

I am really sorry for those of you waiting for this chapter but I did not feel good at all and couldn't write. Next chapter will hopefully come soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice Hunnigan

**Wow! I haven't updated this story since March. I am really sorry about the massive and excessive delay! I have been distracted by various things including video games, TV shows, and a lack of motivation to sit down and write the story. I have tried writing other stories, but failed in finishing them because of the same reason. This beloved series is a planned trilogy but I am open to ideas to continue it. Just send in PMs if you have any idea. I am even open to one-shots. I have many (as of now :P) ideas including a unique and as far as I know, unheard of aspect of Final Destination themed stories. I won't reveal too much but here is a clue for those of you that are impatient: I was inspired by a No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle boss! That's all you get! I hope that this chapter serves as an apology and before I forget, a special guest, an OC survivor of the madness of the movies, appears in this chapter. This character is important in a later chapter ;) Alice Hunnigan, perhaps the only person to ever survive Death ever, far longer than anyone else. She doesn't quite show up though but read on to find out. **

Chapter 4: Alice Hunnigan

Silence greeted this revelation. "How could you possibly know that?" Tina looked worried, not shocked as if she dreaded this scenario. Mark saw fear in her eyes and knew from Stalker's pinched expression that she felt it too. Helen froze dead, even holding her breath slightly due to shock. "I-I-I don't know, I-I-I-I just do. A sort of silence just entered me and I heard something, a scream and then a dead silence." She whimpered and Tina's fear melted away and the older comforted the younger as the latter choked out wrenching, deep sobs.

"It's alright hon, I'm here. Just let it out." It felt awkward for the newcomers to have to witness this. Not because they were immune but it felt like intruding on their privacy.

**Don't feel guilty Mark, the fact they aren't hiding much of this, proves their comfort with you there.**

It wasn't Stalker but MOTHER that said this. He viewed her as the voice of reason and could understand why she was the queen. Helen's sobs eventually slowed to a slight sniffle and she pulled slightly away. "Tina, if it wasn't for you, I would have lost my sanity ages ago." The older woman smiled, "I am not going anywhere darling; you just calm on down. Why don't you tell me what you saw. It could be related to how we are even alive in the first place."

Instinctively, they all held their breath, as if worried that the slightest sound would hinder her story as well as her courage. "Well it wasn't so much as what I saw that I knew but what potentially killed him. His name was the last thing on my mind and I had a sort of picture in my head of a Steam or Sauna room. I thought it was just wishing I was there so I paid no real attention. Then a redness filled my vision, so suddenly and violently that I just knew he was dead." She hesitated, turning her head and held Mark's gaze, much to the young man's shock. "I felt something float away as well, a kind of soul drift downwards." Instantly they paled slightly.

"Down?" Tina's fear returned. Mark didn't know if he was reading her right, but Tina definitely had a look of fear in her eyes. Helen thankfully didn't notice the tone of her sister's voice, but still a new fear presented itself anyway. "I felt it travel downwards. It spooked me slightly but I thought it was just the nightmare worsening."

For several long moments no one spoke. As if speaking to herself, "We have to confirm at the Trinity Health Club his death. I know its twisted, but we will feel a perverse sort of relief. Trust me, I know!" There were no arguments from anyone present. Turning to Mark, Stalker, and MOTHER, the older woman said, "Looks like you are part of this too, you are more than welcome to tag along. Stalker helped calm down Helen and she normally isn't this relaxed around strangers particularly aliens." Pausing slightly, she then asked a little shake in her voice. "Alien seems harsh and that is only evident to our race. Is there any name that you go by?"

Both Mother, and Stalker hissed their amusement it was Stalker who spoke, Mark caught the telepathy and Stalker seemed unaware of the confusion that a potential translation could render.

**Very well done young human. I am impressed. Not many people are aware of that fact. We are called the Zen among our hive. The Queen normally doesn't travel abroad but MOTHER always was eccentric. **

MOTHER hissed again laughing. The frequency told her amusement. "Amazing, the Zen huh, that is incredible." Mark, MOTHER, and Stalker stopped, suddenly serious. "You can hear her too?" Mark up to this point had been one of the few people to understand the telepathy of what his race called Xenomorphs.

Even to this day, he didn't quite understand the significance of this. He always could hear her since they first met. Only one other person showed signs of hearing the telepathy of the Zen and that had been the Marine who had given him the tickets in the first place. He had originally been part of the group sent to wipe out the Alien Hive, but the arrival of that Red Predator mutant forgone everyone's plans. Mark had barely survived that encounter and he dreaded that it could have ended badly.

**Remarkable that another human could hear us. Normally only potential mates of any species could hear us but I doubt you are like that. No other human that wasn't meant to be mated to us could hear us. This is indeed an intriguing occurrence. **

It was MOTHER who explained it and Mark realized that it made more sense; he also felt a little idiotic that it had taken him till now to figure it out. "Mom always said I was special!" Tina beamed. "I heard Mark and you discuss your plans earlier, but wasn't sure I was supposed to, it all makes sense." She paused and then then said, "I feel a little better being included" Everyone but Mark and Helen joined the laughter that ensued. Helen because she was stressed, and Mark because a thought struck him.

"Do you know why you can hear them?" Tina hesitated just a little too long to sound honest to him, "No, but it does make an intriguing situation, no?" Everyone else seemed satisfied with this answer, but Mark was bothered by something, mainly the pause before denying that question. Like she was hesitating, but he quickly passed it off as him overthinking things.

"Let's be on our way, I need to confirm for myself if this is indeed something to worry about." Tina, after announcing this went on her way to the room's exit when a pair of feet running very near outside their room sounded. "Was someone listening into our conversation? Not that anything is real private or anything, but still it breaches some kind of privacy."

All of them ran to the door, and Tina threw it open hoping to still see someone running away, but she let out a confused gasp. "Where did they go? I am positive that someone was listening to us. I am not crazy here or anything right?" Assent from everyone. "Maybe a noisy person or maid was outside and felt embarrassed about eavesdropping and took off."

The trip didn't take long and with the threat of an unseen force in the air, they decided to stick together. Tina drove and Helen was in the Passenger seat. Stalker, MOTHER, and Mark piled in the back. The ride was silent nerves being on alert to attempt awkward small talk.

Finally, they arrived at Trinity Health Club and everyone piled out of the car, sticking very close together. The emergency crew parked outside confirmed that something had indeed occurred. "Let's just continue, maybe they won't notice us." At Tina's announcement, they nodded quiet assent and continued, hoping no one would notice them. The scene inside gave them absolutely no doubt that something had indeed occurred.

Crowds upon crowds of people were huddled all over the place, some in swimming trunks, others in workout gear. Some were crying, parents holding their children close to their sides. Everyone was talking but the words were spoken at the same time and couldn't be understood that well. Finally they arrived at the scene of the actual crime. What appeared to be the steam room in question. Mark grimaced and obscured his eyes. Stalker and MOTHER hissed in disturbed agitation!

**Bad blood! Something smells of tainted kill!**

This was said at the exact time by both Zen. Helen groaned and shielded her face in Tina's neck, crying renewed tears of anguish. Her sobs wrenched at Mark's soul and it hurt him to hear it. A movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him. A figure moving quick probably running to get away from the tainted crime scene. The movement was weird but what they left intrigued him. It was a book a decent amount thick, about several hundred pages with a bookmark nestled between the pages like sleeping child in bed.

Being the kind soul he was, Mark raced to the book wanting to chase after the person that left it. He got five steps before the cover caught his attention. A black and red hardcover book filled with a smiling unnamed young girl. But that wasn't what caught his attention. The cover was glaringly obvious and looked well read. Suddenly returning the book to the owner was lost in the cobwebs of distraction.

_How I Survived Death: A Memoir of Overwhelming Odds of Survival _

_By Alice Hunnigan_

**Oh, such a cruel way to leave off but unlike eight months ago, the wait won't be nearly as long this time. I will be updating tomorrow for sure as I am still at my Dad's before leaving for Florida (see profile) If you have any ideas for a future book or any one-shot themed stories, maybe a crossover, please send in your ideas in a review or PM. More than one good idea may be used so don't worry about limitations. R+R please if you want to keep my other stories going. Remember to review my other stories as well. **


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

**Wow, I uploaded! This chapter will be the informing chapter. You know how in the movies (Final Destination) someone always reads something about the original tragedy and they figure out how to stop it. Well that and more occurs in this chapter. I set this up being the "final" movie or story in the series. Things happen that didn't ever happen in the series. Enjoy this chapter. Italics are the book mentioned in the previous chapter. It also will end a hell of a lot happier than the movies did.**

Chapter 5: "What Happened?"

Mark was dumbfounded. Here was someone who ended up surviving this. It could be a unique title for a memoir, but somehow he didn't think so. Hoping that whoever ran off in a hurry would not miss it right away, he thought he would show it to the others first.

Helen was the first one to notice that he had something in his arms and turned to look at him asking a silent question with her eyes. "I found a book that someone left behind!" Tina scoffed upon hearing this and so did the others, Helen merely frowned at him. "Well why didn't you return it then? It's rude to steal books from others."

Mark hesitated, "Because of the title. I couldn't help myself!" The others crowed around him, Stalker who was shorter than MOTHER, (who could just lift her head to see) had to use him as a stepping block. Helen gasped when she read the title and she wasn't the first. The letters "How I Survived Death" were glaringly obvious to anyone who could understand. MOTHER had to be told by Stalker (in her link to Mark, she could read human words) what it said.

"Boy this gives a little problem. On one hand, its rude to take books from others, on the other, whoever was reading this book and left it in a hurry was reading a damned interesting choice and we need it more than whoever was reading it. Mark I can understand your dilemma now."

"Why don't we read it and see if there is anything in there that can help us. We might as well go back to the room. We don't want to do anything that will generate suspicion." The others agreed and all of them turned and headed out of the health club making sure not to go too fast so as to not look suspicious to the mourning crowd.

Silence reigned during the car ride home and everyone was on edge. A book had been found and it looked like someone had already survived a similar experience to theirs. It looked like a nonfiction book and hoped it had something to do with the disaster and how to prevent something bad. Something had been going on and it left Gabe dead. It had occurred after their little incident on the ride and the death of Gabe had been just a tad gorier then necessary if he was meant to die a natural death. He had no idea what was happening but accidents that gruesome rarely occur naturally.

Once they arrived, everyone threw themselves out of the car making sure to stick together. Again Gabe had been left alone and died a horrific death and fear and paranoia caused them to use the buddy system. Helen didn't venture far from Tina's side and the party with Mark stuck close by his side. They ran up to their room and shut and locked the door so as to not be disturbed.

"Right, read the book Mark."

"Why should I be the one to read the book?" Tina grinned and patted Mark on the head, "Because you found it and I have to comfort Helen. She had a hell of a day and I need to calm her down. "I guess that makes sense then." He sat down and heard the shifting of bodies sitting down, Stalker put her head in his lap and he made sure to send part of what he read into his companion's minds as well. He flipped a few pages, starting at the beginning.

_I decided _to_ write a book seeing as how I am the only one left who survived the gruesome tragedy that occurred. Most people will tell you that it was an accident, but how many accidents leave people chopped into pieces, or dyeing horrific deaths? Not many to leave a girl terrified out of her wits to venture out in the world. _

_Oh I know how that must sound, and I am terribly aware of how I will be laughed at and ridiculed for writing this as non-fiction and not some kind of horror story, but it helps to write down what happened and keeps me functioning. Maybe someone somewhere will appreciate just what the hell happened to me. _

_Let's start with the basics, shall we? My name is Alice Hunnigan, but I hate Alice to tears, so most of my friends called me Ali. I just turned 23 when this tragedy occurred. Where it happened was ordinary enough .I was walking on my way to work with some coworkers when a person going the opposite direction just started freaking out saying to abandon the street. I was probably the only one of my friends who took the girl seriously. I was asked to just move on and leave the freak alone. _

_I had never seen a look of fear in a person's eyes before. She was freaked the shit out and was crying hard. I turned around, much to my friends' annoyance that I was buying into the charade. "What's going to happen?" The relief in her eyes that someone believed her was incredible and sent warmth through me. She stammered slightly and I walked closer, trying to comfort the shivering wreck. Six of my friends walked after me trying to get me back to go to work while three waited behind. She was shivering, and stammering excessively trying to force the words out. _

_We didn't have to wait long to find out. A violent scream cut out as a nearby construction worker lost control of a piece of lumber using a crane. The rope snapped, sending the wood high and toppling over a bottle which fell toppling over various bottles on the way out, falling fast landing in front of several cars. When the driver attempted to turn, more glass fell surprising the driver and forcing him to turn the wheel of the car harder than usual. The car flipped and horribly went far barreling toward the three people currently waiting for me to get back. I didn't have time to mourn though because it was chaos and several more cars flipped horribly farther then what could have been possible. _

_My friends who had faster reflexes then I did leapt out of the way but I had stood rooted to the spot. My friends including someone I had planned on asking out had been crushed. So involved I was in my sorrow that I didn't see the car barreling towards me or hear the screams trying to warn me. Finally the screaming caught my attention and I looked up but wished I hadn't. As if in slow motion, a bent and battered car zoomed toward me. If I had been paying attention I could have moved out of the way, but I had delayed. _

_I saw it, my eyes caught in the headlights, frozen in them I guess you could say. I was going to die, I just knew it, and I didn't want to see the car zoom toward me and closed my eyes. I felt something tackle me and I didn't feel terrible pain but the breath had been knocked out of me. _

_I later found that the girl who had originally started everything had tackled me out of the way and it had been a close call. I had been saved by a complete stranger but I didn't care because I had been saved and that is what mattered. I was crying when I had opening my eyes and she comforted me. "They are dead, I can't believe it! Why did that happen?" She held me while I sobbed and the warmth from her arms kept me there. Shivering and holding on to my literal savior I refused to leave. No one approached or tried to break us apart but somewhere distant I could hear the sirens. _

_I felt gentle hands try to pry me apart but I refused to budge. "Are you hurt in any way mam?" I couldn't answer but I still kept my death-grip on the person who had made sure I was still breathing. I heard whoever say that whoever tackled me because I had been about to die. I was too focused on what had just happened to fully pay attention. _

_I was helped up but still kept a firm grip on that person. I wouldn't leave her side and I was thankful that she didn't seem to mind. I was lead someplace warm and still she stayed by my side. I heard as if very distantly, various footsteps follow. A far off slam and I was helped down. "Are you ok? I am sorry I am asking now but things were a bit distracting back there." I nodded and the grip seemed to tighten slightly. _

_The ride was silent and I realized the sirens were somewhat louder than usual, and realized that we must be in an ambulance of some sort. I didn't feel any extra pain besides the emotional trauma that goes with just barely surviving a gruesome tragedy such as this. I was very thankful for her continuing to let me hold on to her like this. It was only then that I realized that I didn't know her name. I looked up for the first time since everything began and realized that we were the only ones in there. They must have gotten separated or put in different ambulances and we were alone. _

_I am Alice. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances but I am glad you saved my life. I was stuck, unable to move much or get out of the way." She smiled and held out a hand and I shook it. "I'm Sophie and I couldn't bear any more accidents occur and you weren't moving so I figured that you were caught in the headlights so to speak." _

_It was a gruesome joke but the slight humor was needed and we chuckled slightly. "I don't mean to be rude, but why did they allow two people in the same ambulance." She looked away slightly, a little nervous. "You needed emotional support. I also wanted to make sure you were ok. You also didn't remove your grip on my shoulder, but that isn't important. I am glad to help. I also wanted to thank you for not ridiculing me and acting like you believed me." _

_Now it was my turn to look away in embarrassment. I was thankful she didn't notice. "It wasn't an act, I really did believe you. The fear in your eyes is really hard to fake, and you didn't strike me as a crazy person under the circumstances. Not even before the accident."_

_It was an awkward trip to whatever it was we were going and it didn't feel like the time for small talk. But we didn't release the grip we had on each other. I had no way of knowing that it was going to get worse for all of us, that the car accident that had nearly claimed my life was just the beginning. I didn't know of any design or that it hadn't been the first. _

_I knew it was more than your typical accident as there had been no warning except a scream. I thought it was over or at least there would be a slight pause before I would get on with my life. Thoughts returned to Sophie and just what would have happened if I had gone with my friends. I always had trouble going along with the crowd, often to the annoyance of my peers. I seemed to go my own way, always have and it had caused me to survive and meet someone I again didn't know I would become close too. _

_I had no ideas of my feelings then but it must have started in that ride to the hospital. The ride was both awkward and comfortable. We enjoyed each other's company and arrived soon. I will skip the boring hospital regulations as I don't know them but Sophie never left my side. It felt nice to be cared about. _

_My friends who I had forgotten had been in the same boat I was, quickly surrounded us. Steve was flipping out as usual and was seven years older than I was. We hung out and had a working relationship; he also delivered drinks to everyone. He always was quick to freak out in any crisis, regardless of how intense or mild it was. I mostly just listened. I wasn't in a bed since Sophie had prevented me from being crushed and therefore preventing scars or scratches of any kind. _

_Amber was hanging out next to Heather, both worked as sort of receptionists that I would always walk to work with and see every day when I crossed their desk. Both were my age. Both had brunette hair but were far from twins. We hung out because we ended up living near each other. Everyone who I worked with and got along with lives only blocks from me. Funny how stuff like that ends up happening. _

_Then there was Gary who was the odd one out, living further then everyone else but always with something to announce, usually something in the news. He followed it closer than anyone I knew, earning the nickname, "News Buff" from everyone else. _

_Sarah was next and usually just listened, and laughed with the others. We liked her because she was smart and an easy hang-out partner. She was really tall and kind of gangly looking kind of person with really brown hair and eyes that were piercingly green. She always was quiet and didn't talk much but always was easy to hang out with. _

_The last person who had walked with me was Hunter and he was eccentric at best and never failed to push the limits of what he said. Most of the stuff he said made no sense to anyone but himself but made for it in amusement factor. _

_We were united by a similar experience and huddled closer together. The awkwardness in the room was intense. I inadvertently tightened my grip on Sophie's hand, hoping that the others didn't notice. "Look, I am sorry about what we said earlier." Heather attempted to apologize to Sophie feeling guilty but she just brushed it off. The awkwardness rose and she fell silent. _

"_Anyway, I have to get ready for work tomorrow. Will you be alright?" The others looked shell-shocked and I didn't blame them one bit. I should have put up a lasting fight to get them to stay, but how could I have known? How could anyone really know after something of this magnitude was intentional or going to occur all over again? Sophie continued to stay with me as if making sure I would be alright. _

"_I don't want to be alone much after what happened. Can I stay with you?" She broke off but cheered up slightly when I nodded. We made sure to check out of the hospital and were on our way to my house. I usually walk home with my other friends but today's events threw everyone off. I was glad I had company though. _

"_I normally am not screaming disasters out of nowhere like I did. I can understand why your friends thought I was crazy. I too thought I was, till you asked me what the matter was. I felt such relief that I had a chance at preventing what I saw." I found that interesting but I inquired calmly, "What do you mean saw?" _

_She grimaced as if not wanting to answer that question. "I let it slip, you probably think I am crazy or something but I did see something." She broke off nervous. Knowing what I know now, I didn't blame her. "It's ok, it kind of already happened, it kind of works different if you are recounting it." Again she winced again hesitant on telling. "It all sounds so weird though. It happened different obviously, a lot less death but what I saw freaked me out. I thought it was a vivid and violent daydream I had; if it wasn't for the little things I noticed beforehand leading up to the accident._

_My foot caught on a rock still left on the sidewalk and I tripped the exact same way as my vision I guess you can call it. I thought it was coincidence up till the gum I stuck my hand in. Two things from the vision are more than just coincidence and I also was on slight adrenaline and fear from the violent thing I just saw. I guess the rest is history as they say. I feel bad though, I wish I could have saved everyone." _

_Interesting, I rarely heard of people having psychic visions, let alone knowing one. If the day wasn't horrific enough I would have asked questions. "You probably think I am crazy or something announcing something like this. I too thought…." She cut herself off still wrapped up in the trauma of the day's events. _

_It was awkward, but it was my turn to comfort her. "I believe in weird things, I rarely if any disprove anything if people believe in it in some way. It also proved beneficial so I won't be so quick to disprove it. It does sound interesting though that you were able to sense or see something before it happened. Usually frauds of some sort will put on a show or make a dramatic sense of things, but I saw you walk normally on the street, obviously not taking into account the freak out but it almost seemed normal." _

_She grinned slightly and I felt cheered that I made her feel better. Soon we arrived at the house and I felt a weird inclination to mention, "It isn't much, but I sometimes like to call it home." She raised an inquiring eyebrow at that but otherwise didn't say anything._

_I unlocked the door trembling a bit but finally managed it. She gasped a little at the interior but nerves probably kept her quiet. Silence soon fell and I didn't know how to break it so I just kept at it; Funny how violent and unexpected events can bring strangers together. I probably wouldn't have talked to her if things were left alone. I decided not to think about that thought. She yawned and I grinned at her obvious display of being tired. Who could blame her? We just survived the most brutal accident in our young lives, and it hadn't even been our fault. Who wouldn't be tired? _

"_You had a big day and just saved the lives of a few people, if you weren't tired I would be suspicious. The bed is down the hall on the right." _

_She looked anxious at my announcement. "Really, It's your bed, why can't you use the bed? I really don't feel like I should impose on my host's home." I held up my hand, trying to get across that I didn't mind at all sharing that space. "I really don't mind using the couch. You had a more traumatic day then the rest of us did. We would have been dead if it wasn't for you so it's the least I can do to make it up. We didn't have to time to react to the horror so really it's all you. The couch is a lot more comfortable then the bed anyway." _

_She didn't look convinced about the couch but dropped it. "Okay, if you are sure. I really don't want to impose on your generosity." I hated leaving her alone but the bed wasn't far and I doubted anything horrific would happen so close by. I realize now that things would be happening but not that night or at least with us right away. _

_I hadn't told Sophie that the couch had a pull out bed used for the rare occasions I had guests. I had seen the look and loved when people thought I was talking crazy. Of course the situations often vary and this one fit the picture. _

_I pulled out said bed and tried getting sleep, but some evident adrenaline still lingered and it was hard to sleep. Finally, I said fuck you to sleep and threw the covers off. Try as I might, I just couldn't sleep. I wondered perversely if my guest experienced similar results. I heard a creak of the bedroom door and knew that she had. _

"_I hope I am not…." We stared at each other in similar conditions and laughed at how we both couldn't sleep. "Well that answers my question at least. I kept seeing the accident being played out like it did, before the real one preventing me from any sleep." I nodded and she sunk with slight relief that I had not been awakened. She looked near the couch smiling slightly, "Well now I know why you said it was comfier then the bed." We shared an awkward laugh because of certain circumstances and finally silence fell. _

"_I keep having strange thoughts about the others that were with you. I need to make sure that they are okay." I too had felt a feeling probably weaker than she did but it still stood. "Let's walk; maybe something will come to us." The words, looking back on them seemed too ominous and that alone should have been on my mind. _

_I followed Sophie out the door and locked it behind us then we were on our way to wherever. On the way out of my little community, we passed by a newspaper dated for today. I wondered if anything was reported about what had happened. I was not disappointed and opened it up. Unfortunately not a front page story but I was not going to care too much. I opened the paper and was stared at by the article and I began reading; Sophie following suit. I read the article as if it was about someone else. Our pictures weren't in the paper but our names were. Not much else about how or why it happened. The scream I remember hearing was by the worker and he had been rushed off to the hospital in extremely critical condition. I read down our names as I didn't know them. _

_Halfway done with the names I heard a sharp intake of breath from my companion. Turning to her, I inquired what was wrong. New tears appeared and she looked scared shitless from what I saw. "What is it, something wrong?" _

_Her eyes met mine and she gasped out, "It's because this list of names in the article is the exact order of the deaths that I saw in my original premonition." _

**This chapter turned out longer than I expected, so I am splitting it into two chapters, at least with the book idea. I will be submitting the second half later today so don't worry too much. **


	6. Chapter 6: What Did You See

**Wow, I updated! Unfortunately, this is now a 3-part chapter for two reasons, extended plot for this aspect and the complex where I use the computer closing soon. I will be leaving for Florida tomorrow and will have to wait to update. However, if a hotel I am at has a computer with a flash drive outlet and headphone jack (for listening to music) then I WILL update. This story will end a lot happier than the movies like I keep on saying. Alice is smarter than the kids in the movie too and able to work out what took them a while to figure out, at least that something is going on. **

**The reason no descriptions are given is I purely want you to picture how they look unless otherwise noted. **

**Special surprise for fans of the movie included in this chapter; I haven't watched 1-4 in a while and quit the 5****th**** because of fear of another negative ending (which thanks to Wikipedia turned out to be correct) I had to read those articles and more for the information.**

Chapter 6: "What Did You See?"

Mark paused in his reading and there was absolute silence in the room. No one dared to even breathe and a slight chill crept into the room. "There's an order to the deaths, or the premonition I had?" Helen was ashen-faced and she sunk to the pillow that she had been lying against for the duration of the first part. "Apparently, though we don't know the official order. I can barely remember that aspect. Can you read on Mark?"

Nodding, he resumed from where he left off. The chill never left the room at any point during the reading.

_I stared at the scared woman in front of me. I always hated the thought of seeing how or when I would die, but that doesn't take into account a horrific and potentially painful death. I dreaded and feared what I would find out but I needed to see if I could prevent any other potential accidents from happening. I stared down the list of names dreading when I would reach my name but the first name caught my attention first and I had plenty of time to study the list later. _

_The first name on the list was for Gary, and if I knew him well, he would be at his home. I still felt on edge of Sophie's revelation and something pushed me to run and even now I am unaware of that feeling was. Guess paranoia does come in handy. "Let's get going we need to at least tell him to be careful." I began a fast walk hoping that whatever was guiding me would turn out alright._

_We were both on edge as if we were racing against some kind of clock. After five minutes of heavy power walking, Sophie stopped clutching her chest and panting heavily. "I am not used to running this much, I feel something though, a kind of sinister presence in the air." She caught her breath for a while and I paused to wait for her. "I will tell you this though…." She paused staring wide into space, eyes wide. Something told me, she wasn't staring at me though._

"_Sophie what is it? What happened?" She stood rooted to the spot, blank eyes staring wide into space. I was about to ask again but then Sophie breathed a shaky breath and blinked a few times. "You were very quiet for a long time, I thought something had happened." Sophie was breathing heavily and she looked into my eyes, still breathing quite hard. "I saw something weird just now, but it won't make much sense. I don't even get what I saw. It was just an image but it was a long glimpse. I saw a blood soaked billiard ball. It was a small patch of the stuff like something from a gash." _

_She looked up at me, fear slightly in her eyes, "What can it mean? It doesn't sound that sinister or anything but it was like in the original vision I had like a small movie playing in my head it was."_

_Gary never owned a billiard ball, so the paranoia creeping around didn't make much sense. I felt something sinister from it though. She still had some kind of vision and the first time that happened, we came close to dying. I chose not to ignore it and instead filed it away in my mind for later use. "We better get going; I don't know why, but I feel something terrible will happen, a kind of weight pushing against me and a sense of being on edge. Like something is going to hit me and is waiting. It could be me but I stand by it." _

_Sophie didn't say anything but she didn't have to and we took off again. I was on edge the whole jog over to Gary's house. Macabre images passed through my mind, haunting me and pestering me with violent ways we could find him in. Would we find him dead at all? Could this be one giant wild goose chase? I would much rather be labeled a freak then have to deal with a death. _

_I felt relieved when I saw a quiet dark house. No fire, or ambulances greeted us and I was also pleased to note no alarm in the air of sudden danger. I ran up to the door, pleased with Sophie keeping pace behind me. After knocking, I was relieved to note that footsteps thumped down the hallway in front of us. He was alive and I felt part of the weight life from my shoulders. _

_Gary smiled when he opened the door and noticed us. I inwardly grimaced at the question I was about to ask him but pressed on. "Is everything all right at all?" God, I sounded like such an idiot but I would hate myself if something happened and I wasn't there to prevent it. _

_Nodding, not noticing anything weird about the question, he answered without hesitation. "It is going to get better. Sarah is on her way here, a kind of date if you will. Nothing would happen but to watch movies and what else can that be considered? Do you think things will go well, what if I choose the wrong movie? Nothing is worse than a bored girl on a not-date." He was panicking slightly and I held out my hands, attempted to comfort the panicky man. _

"_It will be fine! I am sure you will pick the right movie. Do you know what she likes at least?" He relaxed, "Yes, she isn't picky at all to what she enjoys, just as long as it holds her amusement." I gave him a "what-are-you-worried-about-then" look and he seemed to relax by a lot this time. _

"_Thanks Ali, you really know how to cheer a guy up!" He hugged me and I felt a little weird at the contact but hugged him back. "No problem, just be careful alright?" I realized how that sounded and corrected myself, "Watch for anything okay? We avoided a disaster today, but that doesn't mean to totally let down our guards." _

_He nodded and he looked behind us and smiled wide, "Hey Sarah, care to begin the movie night?" Sarah nodded and ran a little faster to the doorway, "Hell yeah, this is going to be a blast!" She waved to us and ran into the house. Gary grinned and waved as he closed the door. To be safe, I ran around the house, checking for anything that could cause an accident. It never hurt to be careful, I checked from any number of my paranoid delusions. Sharp objects could become loose or something could fall and harm Gary; nothing across the street that could get lodged and fling itself to him that way. I sometimes thought that I had an overactive imagination and suffered from it. It would make a hell of a creative story which is what this should be, not some true account. I turned to Sophie letting my guard down slightly. I still tensed occasionally but all was calm. "I feel a little better about leaving now. We should hurry back to the house." _

_I kept an eye out for any potential hazards. I felt silly because there was no danger. I made the connection to a vision from before the accident to one a few minutes before arriving at Gary's house. Nothing whatsoever had been wrong after checking everywhere for possible accidents. I didn't want to barge into his house and search for hazards there. Not a lot of sharp or heavy stuff. He detested knives, and never bowled once in his life. I supposed the house could burn down but he doesn't have an oven, preferring to eat out. The garbage disposal malfunctioned several years ago and had to be replaced so he couldn't get his hand caught in the drain. By this point I had run out of ideas of potential mayhem that could go wrong. _

_Sophie didn't have the feel of a crazy person, and she seemed to be genuinely upset and shocked when the tragedy occurred. The wail of ambulances never sounded signaling that something had happened. The rest of my guard dropped and we made our walk back to the house. Quiet darkness kept us company on the way back. I got the key out and opened the door to my house. Sophie looked relieved as well that nothing had happened. _

_I collapsed on the couch-bed and felt the other half sink signaling that Sophie had joined me. "Might as well watch some TV since sleep is long in coming. I don't think I can sleep knowing that we survived a horrible accident." She agreed and I got the remote out and flipped a button on the remote and a TV swirled into view hidden in a secret compartment of the wall. I had discovered that aspect of the house when I had moved in. I heard Sophie gasp in amazement and grinned to myself. That always amazed people when I had company. _

_I switched on the TV and I must have had it tuned to the news because an announcer on the television announced, "Today marks the terrible anniversary of the horrific tragedy befalling Flight 180 which ultimately happened on May 13 2000. Young Alex Browning was ultimately on a class trip to Paris, France. Before the plane ultimately took off, he had a violent reaction saying that the plane was going to explode. Naturally, a scuffle broke out and he had to be escorted off the plane. _

_Among the passengers that followed Browning were five students and a teacher who elected to see what the matter was while one stayed behind. Two passengers were additionally admitted on that plane a few seconds before Alex and company departed. Twenty year old Sam Lawton and twenty year old Molly Harper were among the planes registered guests. In the air, the plane exploded, killing everyone on board. Coincidentally Sam and Molly survived a bridge collapse a month before. _

_A year after the tragedy a nineteen year old girl named Kimberly Corman experienced a similar event when she was drove on Route 23 with her three friends. An officer on the scene Burke claimed that she had a premonition that there was going to be a brutal pile up and averted the tragedy. A few days the survivors began to get killed in brutal accidents. _

_Five years after Brian Gibbons accident with an exploding grill, Kimberly and Thomas are killed after meeting up in a hardware store after dodging an unmanned vehicle crashing into said hardware store. Unfortunately Miss Corman's zipper got caught in a nearby woodchipper. When Officer Burke attempted to help her, he ended up getting caught too. _

_Six years later, a horrible but similar tragedy occurred when seventeen year old Wendy Christensen was on a roller coaster and again had an accurate premonition of the coaster crashing and managed to get ten passengers including herself off the ride but unfortunately her boyfriend Jason Wise had difficulty with his safety device and failed to join her resulting in his death; again accidents kill off seven of the survivors and Wendy and two others surviving for five months before a brutal train derailment killing everyone on board. _

_Three years later at a race at McKinley Speedway nineteen year old Nick O'Bannon managed to get ten people including himself out after a violent outburst that there will be a crash. Unfortunately twenty year Nadia who had left with O'Bannon did not survive long as a flying tire from the wreckage hit her upon exiting the race track. Seven people died leaving O'Bannon and two others alive but two weeks later they were killed by a runaway truck that turned sharply after scaffolding on the side of a local coffee shop prevented the truck from continuing. _

_Two years later, a brutal accident with a construction worker losing control of lumber caused a surreal crash when two cars, killing three local workers and thanks to the intervention of one, no other casualties. It is unclear if this was related to all the other accidents but we are reporting it because the cars flew farther then they would have under the circumstances." _

_We stood in shock. There were others that died after receiving a premonition similar to Sophie's. "I am not the first to have the visions or premonitions. I thought I was crazy but no, I am just going to die. They all died after all." Sophie was freaking and I knew it but I tried to talk her out of it. "But we checked out Gary's house and nothing was there. I made sure of that." _

_She still shook slightly and nervously looked everywhere as if afraid of something killing her. "If it makes you feel any better we can walk back to his house." I held her shoulder, trying to calm her down, "We will get through this, I promise." I went for my coat grabbing the newspaper article I had picked up earlier and turned around. _

_She hadn't moved, staring into space, a tear sliding down her face. I ran over to her and held her, "What is it? What did you see?" She screamed and ran past me. "What was it?" she turned back and tears were now evident in her eyes. "Gary's dead! He was killed by a hook from a nearby truck!" _

**Well this aspect of the story with Alice and her book will be concluded in the next chapter though the story is far from over. Though the Tension element with Mark and the others has a low body count, this aspect has a lot more. I hope people are enjoying the story. Depending on what tomorrow holds, I may update then. **


End file.
